1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibration-proof glove which is excellently effective in vibration absorption, simple in structure, low in production cost and easy to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, vibration-proof gloves have been used in order to protect bodies of users from high vibrations during operations with so called vibration tools e.g., a rock drill or engine cutter.
There are many types in vibration-proof gloves. For example, there is a type that a hollow or tube is provided in the palm portion of a glove, a type that air is filled in a glove when used, and a type that a insulation material is provided to a glove. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-053908, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-336007 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-013014.
By wearing the above-mentioned vibration-proof gloves, high vibrations are restrained from directly traveling to the palms of users so that the users are protected from impact shocks.
However, there are drawbacks in the prior arts that those of the conventional gloves are complex in structure, high in production cost and uneasy to use.
For example, according to the glove provided with a hollow, it is difficult to precisely form the hollow at a specific portion of the glove. Further, the hollow is broken by high vibrations and thus the usability of the glove is likely to decrease. In other conventional gloves provided with a tube, filled with air and provided with a vibration insulation have similar drawbacks. Further, those prior gloves are required to fasten an extra member such as a tube, pump for filling air or a vibration-insulation material, so that they are more complex in structure.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a vibration-proof glove which is excellent in reducing vibrations, simple in structure, low in production cost and easy to use. It is another object of this invention to provide a production method of such vibration-proof glove.